


throw me in the deep (and watch me drown)

by Thrandunt



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dolls, Alpha Nicole, Alpha Wynonna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P, Mating Bond, Moral Dilemmas, Omega Doc, Omega Verse, Omega Waverly, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, this is gonna be an angst fest kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandunt/pseuds/Thrandunt
Summary: "Look at me."Gone are the warm, hazel eyes of the woman she loves, replaced instead with an unfamiliar malignity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely new territory for me to write. I knew that I wanted to write a fic about the problems Nic and Waves might have faced if Mikshun had stronger control during the time it possessed Waverly, and decided to make it an A/B/O because it added the needed elements to make this concept work. Well, that, and there aren't enough A/B/O fics in the Waverly/Nicole tag in my opinion.
> 
> This takes place between 2x02 and 2x03.

 

 

 fic cover by the incredibly talented [czd_daydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czd_daydreams)

 

* * *

 

 

"You seem stressed out."

 

Nicole glances up from the novel she's barely focused on. A tired smile ghosts its way on to her lips. "I'm sorry, baby. Is it that obvious?"

 

It's a snowy Monday evening, and though the thermostat is set at a comfortable temperature in Nicole's apartment, there's an ever present chill that creeps up both of their spines. The Purgatory winter is unforgiving, and as the sun slips lower and lower past the horizon the frost grows ever colder.

 

She's just gotten home from a twelve hour shift and hasn't bothered to change out of her uniform. Why bother, she wonders, when she has to be up again in seven hours anyways.

 

Nicole sighs, the mere thought of her early shift sending a wave of exhaustion into her bones. On top of it all, her rut is approaching quickly, and she knows Waverly's heat isn't too far behind.

 

The heat they have planned to see through together.

 

She can't help but feel a twitch of excitement at the thought, despite her otherwise gloomy mood.

 

Waverly frowns and hangs her fluffy parka on the coat rack. She settles beside Nicole on the couch, tucking her feet beneath her

 

"Anything I can do to help?" Waverly leans against the redhead's shoulder, smiling softly when the other woman rests her chin on top of her head. 

 

Nicole shrugs and sets her book on the coffee table. She quiets for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the body pressed against her before a concern worms its way into her throat. 

 

"I don't think you should leave the Homestead until your heat is over." She grimaces at how possessive the words sound out loud and quickly rephrases. "It's just your scent is already extremely strong and I'm worried for you. Shorty's isn't exactly the best place for an unclaimed Omega."

 

 Waverly smiles softly. "Well, hopefully that won't be a issue soon." She sits up and motions for Nicole to turn her back to her. Nicole obliges, and Waverly is free to press her fingers into the knots of Nicole's back.

 

Nicole leans back heavily into her touch, humming in contentment. Tension seems to melt away with every hard press of Waverly's thumbs, and the scent of her to-be mate washes away all of her concerns. A purr rumbles in her chest.

 

 Waverly presses her lips softly to the back of her neck, peppering the soft expanse of skin with kisses. The ministrations of her hands stop to instead focus on brushing away a loose strand of flame colored hair behind her ear.

 

She works her way up to the angle of Nicole's jaw and bites softly at her earlobe. 

 

That sets Nicole off, and she whips around to meet her lips halfway.

 

Slowly, Waverly drags her fingernails down the center of Nicole's chest, popping the buttons of her uniform open as she goes. Nicole shivers, closing her eyes in bliss as the feather light touches leave a path of fire on her body. A chill washes over her, goosebumps flushing her arms and chest.

 

She pulls Waverly in for another searing kiss, pressing their bodies flush against one another.

 

"Bed. Now," her voice drops to a husky whisper.

 

Nicole rises to her feet and pulls Waverly up with her. Waverly hooks her arms around Nicole neck, giggling in surprise as Nicole hoists her legs up around her waist to carry her.

 

Their lips never break as they cross the distance from the living room to the hallway. The blood is roaring in Nicole ears and pride swells in her chest when Waverly moans against her tongue. Her muscles burn from the resistance of her girlfriend's weight, but the sensation only fills her with more bravado.

 

Nicole begins to steer them through the kitchen but Waverly drops her legs down the moment they cross over the tile floor. She tilts her head in a silent question.

 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but before we continue I'm going to have to pat you down for concealed weapons," Waverly purrs into her ear. The words send a rush of blood straight into her belly.

 

_Roleplay? That's new._

 

Not that she's complaining.

 

Waverly backs her up until she bumps into the kitchen table. She grabs the back of one of the old wooden chairs and drags it out, swiveling it to face them.

 

"Sit," she commands. 

 

Nicole smirks, but plays along, plopping down into the seat with a soft thud. Her hormones are filling her head with a pleasant buzz, and the pushiness her Omega is displaying is doing wonders for her libido.

 

Waverly traces her fingers down the expanse of Nicole's torso, her nails tauntingly sliding over her black bra and down over her ribs. It tickles, and Nicole doesn't know whether to laugh or moan. She settles for something inbetween.

 

Waverly stops just below the light groove of her adonis belt. Much to her embarrassment, a whine escapes Nicole's throat. Alphas don't _whine_.

 

"Have you changed yet?"

 

Nicole blinks, thinking that the question is a little redundant. She's already straining against the fabric of her khakis, more than visible to the naked eye.

 

Waverly's eyes rake over the bulge trapped down one pant leg. "I want to taste you," she murmurs. She kneels between Nicole legs, rubbing a hand over her thigh.

 

Nicole's heart skips a beat. "What?"

 

This was never something they discussed, and it certainly had never been an expectation. It was degrading, in Nicole's opinion, no matter how good it might feel. Her Alpha disagrees, snarling at her to claim the warmth of her mate's mouth. She sends the thought reeling with a kick.

 

"Y-you don't have to," she stammers, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. Her cock twitches beneath the constraint of her boyshorts, much to her mortification. 

 

"I know that. I want to," the brunette pauses. "A-and you've been so sweet with me, so patient. I want to repay the favor."

 

"Waverly," Nicole flinches at the choice of words. "You don't need to repay me for anything. You don't owe me for your first time, or  _any_  time. I did what I did because-" She pauses, the words hitching in her throat.  _I love you._  "You deserve to feel good." 

 

Waverly brings a finger up to Nicole's lips. "And so do you.

 

She fishes under the buckle of Nicole's belt and drags her zipper down. She reaches into to her pants and gently tugs her length out, careful to not catch the sensitive skin against the metal teeth. 

 

Her cock curves slightly back towards her stomach, pink head glistening with a bead of precum. She pulses beneath Waverly's fingers, heartbeat throbbing in the base of her shaft.

 

A blush creeps across Nicole's cheeks. Waverly has never seen her this way before. Though Nicole spirals well past the length of Waverly's fist, she can't help but long for her rut to be in full swing so that the brunette can see her in her full glory.

 

"God, you're beautiful," the brunette stares with a reverence, gently sliding her hand up and down her cock. The tip of her twitches the in the open air. 

 

"Waves, seriously, you don't have to-"

 

Tentatively, she lowers her head and takes the deputy into her mouth before Nicole can finish her sentence. 

 

Nicole suppresses a moan as the hot tongue engulfs her. Green eyes gaze up at her, somehow causing Nicole to harden even further. 

 

She bites the inside of her cheek as Waverly focuses her attention on her crown. With a series of firm strokes she has Nicole practically melting in her hands, and when Waverly prods at her slit with her tongue she almost comes undone.

 

Nicole breathes deeply and focuses on grounding herself. "Careful," she growls. She threads her fingers into Waverly's hair, holding it back from her face. 

 

Waverly gives her cock one last moment of wet warmth before releasing it with a *pop*. She smiles, a string of saliva trailing down her chin. "Not your thing?"

 

She rises to her feet and captures Nicole's mouth with her own. Nicole hums, cupping the edge of the young Earp's jaw with her hand. 

  
  
"Trust me, baby," she whispers, her voice raspy. "That's everybody's thing."

 

Waverly beams at the praise before glancing down at the utility belt around Nicole's waist. A glimmer of mischief enters her eyes.

 

She grabs Nicole's arms, snagging her handcuffs from the holster on her belt. She swiftly loops her wrists around the back of the chair, threading her them through the wooden bars lining the back. The Smith and Wesson's click into place.

 

"Woah, there," Nicole laughs as the cuffs tighten around her wrists. The cold metal cuts into her skin, and red rings are already beginning to flare from the bite of the shackles. If not for the pain and her snarling instincts, she might have been impressed at how quickly Waverly was able to pin her arms back and cuff her.

  
Waverly hums in satisfaction and tugs Nicole's bra down, freeing the soft orbs of flesh just enough to tease the sensitive buds.  She swirls her tongue around her left nipple, coaxing it to completely harden. The sensation is so overwhelming that Nicole hardly notices Waverly swinging one leg over her lap to straddle her. The brunette, never leaving Nicole's breast, lightly tugs at her cock and guides it beneath her skirt.

 

And just like that she is plunged into Waverly's heat.

 

"Shit, Waverly!" Nicole shudders at the unexpected warmth. Stars dance behind her eyelids as the lithe body on top of her begins to fall into a rhythmic grind.

 

Waverly withdraws from the deputy's chest, smiling. She groans, relief flooding her as she is finally filled.

 

A gasp escapes Nicole's lips and she flexes her fingers behind her back, wishing for nothing more than to grip Waverly's hips and pound up into her. Mild irritation flashes through her as she realizes her hands cannot even ghost over the younger girl's clit.

 

But Waverly seems to be doing fine on her own. She slams down to the hilt nearly every time, grinding down into the folded fabric just above the zipper. Nicole growls all the same. _She_ should be rubbing circles into Waverly's center, _she_ should be making her insides curl until she screams, _she_ -

_Cut the dominance for a minute, Haught. She's doing this for you._

Waverly doesn't stop languidly rolling her hips, fucking her like it's their last night on Earth. Her breathing is ragged, a sound that Nicole decides is the most erotic thing in the world.

 

"It's been too long," her voice lowers to a growl.

 

Nicole chuckles. "Baby, it's been two days."

 

She arches her back, exposing her throat and chest. Her fuchsia sweater has begun to ride up her front side, revealing her lower stomach and hips. A soft whimper escapes her lips, and Waverly snakes one hand down to relieve some of the pressure building in her core.

 

She's close, Nicole realizes. She shifts as best she can under her girlfriend's weight, and begins to shortly thrust up. The chair creaks beneath them, reminding them of its age.

 

"Look at me," Nicole pants. "I want to see you come."

 

And Waverly does, flipping the fawn colored mane out of her face. She meets the deputy's gaze evenly, the edge of her mouth curving in a smirk.

 

Nicole's stomach plummets. 

 

Gone are the warm, hazel eyes of the woman she loves, replaced instead with an unfamiliar malignity. Two black orbs gaze back at her.

 

The hairs on the back of Nicole's neck stand up and a sense of dread unlike anything she has ever felt fills her lungs. She bares her teeth instinctively, a deep growl rumbling in her throat. 

 

Rationally, she knows Waverly is sitting on top of her. The off-ness that has lingered around her since the death of Willa suddenly clicks into place. The different taste of her mouth, the changes in behavior-

 

"It's cute watching you piece everything together," Waverly's lips move but the words are not her own. 

 

Nicole knows that this thing can smell her fear, no matter how many threatening pheromones she pumps out to try and mask it. This entity might as well have had her cornered naked in an alleyway in the dead of winter. It wouldn't matter. She's bound, buried to the hilt inside of what she thought was her girlfriend, in the most vulnerable position an Alpha can be in.

 

The thing forces their mouths together again, prodding at Nicole's tongue. A bitter taste enters her mouth, and Nicole recoils in disgust.

 

The demon frowns, disgruntled. "You're too strong. Pity, I would kill to be inside  _this_." Waverly's hands ghost down Nicole's breasts and stomach, tracing the taut outlines of her muscles. "Your girl is nice, but she fights me too damn hard. Unusual for an Omega."

 

The redhead turns her face away, her stomach churning. Did this thing just try to transfer itself into her? If so, how long has Waverly been playing host to this parasite? A day? Weeks?

 

"Well, as long as long as we're here you might as well enjoy it," the demon settles its weight around Nicole's hips, forcing her cock deeper. "Who would have guessed that you were so well hung?"

 

Her hands clench behind her back. "Fuck you," Nicole spits. 

 

"You already are," the entity nuzzles into her, thrusting the unmarked expanse of her neck just below Nicole's nose. The mouthwatering scent of lilac and honey wafts into Nicole's senses, and her Alpha howls at her to sink her teeth into Waverly to finally claim her.

 

She slams her hips down, sheathing them completely, and twists herself to the right. Involuntary pleasure shoots through her cock, and to her horror Nicole can feel the first swell of her knot beginning to form. God, she has seriously underestimated the arrival of her rut.

 

"I can make you feel things that you've never felt before, you know." It kisses along Nicole's collarbone, the rise and fall of Waverly's hips never ceasing. "You can finally let go of that restraint you try so hard to keep under lock and key."

 

Nicole jerks away from her touch. Her body, whether she wants it to or not, is responding to her girlfriend's voice. She swallows, repelled at herself, and closes her eyes.

 

How could she ever explain this Waverly?

 

"Nic?" The brunette's voice is softer now, laced with puzzlement.

 

Nicole's eyes snap open to meet the hazel gaze of Waverly.

 

"What's going o- ohhhh," a moan escapes Waverly as Nicole's cock hits her frontal wall. Instinctively she clenches around it, desperately trying to squeeze every last drop of pleasure from the shaft. She glances down at Nicole's bound arms and the wet stain on the center of her khakis, trying to put two and two together.

 

"Waverly," Nicole gasps at the sensation. "Waverly, you aren't yourself-"

 

Waverly groans, a fresh surge of warmth pooling around Nicole's shaft. The deputy shudders, a mix of fear and desire pulsing through her. 

 

A familiar, tight burn is settling at the base of her cock, and Nicole's hips selfishly buck as the tight silk hugs her again and again. The wet warmth sheathes her in the most natural way, molding around her as she sinks farther each time. This is where Nicole _belongs_.

 

No. Not like this.

 

If Nicole breathes and counts to ten she can muster the control and focus her senses elsewhere. She exhales, squeezing her eyes shut, and bites the inside of her cheek. If the academy taught her anything it was endurance.

 

_One._

 

When this is over, she has to get Waverly to Wynonna and Dolls. They'll know what to do. If—no, _when_ she outlasts this.

 

_Two._

The handcuffs. The keys are in one of the small utility pouches on her belt. When Waverly comes to, she'll need to get them and uncuff her.

 

_Three._

 

"God, she is going to be _so_ sore in the morning." A laugh followed by a moan cuts into Nicole's thoughts. She glances up to see the inky black gaze boring into her again.

 

_Four._

 

She's going to have to explain what happened.

 

_Five._

 

Waverly stopped taking her suppressants two months ago to prepare for this coming heat.

 

_Six._

A demon, a fucking _demon_ from god knows where has been possessing her girlfriend and she hasn't noticed.

_Seven._

 

If it comes down to it, she shouldn't be able to knot her yet, not completely anyways. 

 

This is the only thing that slightly consoles her as she feels the first burn of pleasure yank at the muscles of her lower stomach.

 

With a final shudder, Nicole cries out, spilling inside Waverly. Hot, thick ropes of come spurt into her belly, and as Waverly's walls begin to flutter, she knows her love is tipping over the edge as well.

 

To her relief, and her Alpha's fury, Nicole realizes that Waverly didn't take her knot.

 

Damn it. God _fucking damn it._

 

Nicole wants to scream as the realization of what has just happened hits her. She tries to scoot herself and the chair back, but the weight of Waverly on her lap prevents her.

 

The demon's breath slowly begins to even out, and two rows of brilliantly white teeth bare themselves in malice. She waits a moment before shakily rising to her feet.

 

Nicole gasps as the warm grasp finally releases her.

 

Waverly straightens out her skirt and readjusts her sweater, smoothing out any suspicious wrinkles. "Well, I can certainly understand what she sees in you," she throws a wink towards Nicole and shrugs on her coat.

 

Nicole's hands ball into tight fists.

 

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" the demon snaps open the pouch on Nicole's belt and swipes the tiny keys. She stares at them for a moment, transfixed by the silver before stuffing them into her pocket.

 

She presses a kiss on the top of Nicole's head and smirks. "I'll see you soon, Nicole."

 

Waverly wraps her scarf around her neck and shuts the light of the kitchen off, plunging the room into darkness. The deputy fights off a wave of nausea as she hears the soft clack of Waverly's boots grow fainter, and her heart sinks as when the slam of her front door echoes down through her apartment.

 

And she's finally alone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It's Wynonna who finds her.

 

"Haughtpants! You in there?" A pounding on her door rouses Nicole from her sleep. She lifts her chin from the slumped position on her chest, wincing at the crook in her neck.

 

Her mouth is dry, an unwelcome reminder that she hasn't drank in well over twelve hours. She straightens her back and frowns when she tries and fails to move her arms. The memories of last night come flooding back. They fill her mouth and nostrils, pouring into her lungs and stomach with a weight so heavy it feels as though her chest might collapse.

 

Nicole lets out a shaky breath, starting down at the cold tile of the floor.

 

"Nicole! Don't make me break down this door!"

 

Wynonna's voice snaps her out of it. She quickly crosses her legs for the sake of her decency and tries to clear her expression of shock.

 

"You might have to!" she raises her voice as loud as she can. "My hands are bound."

 

Several minutes pass before Nicole hears her door finally give. She hears Wynonna fumble around for the lights before letting out a yelp of surprise at what she can only assume to be Calamity Jane.

 

"In here, Wynonna," she calls out. "The kitchen."

 

It takes another few moments before the brunette finally stumbles into the room. "Nedley's been in a hissyfit all morning because of you," she grumbles. "So much that he asked  _us_  about you."

 

 _Fuck._  How long has she been out?

 

"Speaking of which," the other alpha sniffs at the air and narrows her eyes, "what exactly did you get up to last night?"

 

Nicole opens her mouth to speak, but the words fall short. She stares at Wynonna with a hollowness that threatens to consume her.

 

"Waverly came over last night."

 

She's positive she's reeking with guilt.

 

Steely blue eyes return her gaze. The brunette steps forward, her voice dangerously low. "What the hell did you do to my baby sister?"

 

Oh this is _not_ the time for her Alpha to come out. 

 

"Waverly is in danger, Wynonna," she says quietly. She takes the time to explain as much as she can while keeping out the obscene details.

 

Wynonna's face twists in confusion, her anger momentarily set aside. "What? How could she come on the Homestead then?"

 

"I don't know," weariness threads through her voice. "But she-  _it_  - left me like this. "

 

Wynonna glances down at her crossed legs and growls. Nicole knows for certain this time that she can smell the remains of sweat and cum on her clothes.

 

She finally breaks eye contact, settling her focus on the tips of the eldest Earp's boots. She does not have the energy to test Wynonna right now, and even if she did she isn't sure she'd want to.

 

Wynonna chuffs, accepting the sign of submission, and kneels down to inspect the cuffs. She hums and tries to pry a finger into the space between Nicole's wrists and the shackles and swears loudly went . "Unless you have a spare bobby pin lying around I'm afraid you're stuck. Do you have the keys?"

 

She shakes her head. "It took them," she mutters. "Wynonna, this is the least of our concerns right now. You have to go after her."

 

Wynonna pauses and Nicole watches confliction lace through her eyes. "Okay," she rests a hand on Peacemaker. "Okay. I'll send Dolls over."

 

"Just bring her back to us."

* * *

 

They manage to free her with a set of keys from the same model of Nicole's Smith and Wesson's, much to everyone's relief. Not a moment after Dolls manages to unlock the metal claws does she bolt from the chair and high tail it to her police cruiser.

 

They find Waverly in the barn, of all places, building some kind of metal contraption. It's only when Wynonna decks Waverly in the face and forces holy water down her throat does the demon finally expel itself from Waverly's body.

 

Nicole's hands tremble as she cradles Waverly. She gingerly brushes the hair out of the brunette's eyes as though she were made of glass. 

 

Waverly smiles weakly at her. "Can you believe I actually asked you to shoot her?"

 

Nicole laughs through her nose, her throat tight. "I would have done it too, if it came down to it." She stiffens as Waverly presses a soft kiss to her lips. 

 

The youngest Earp frowns slightly when Nicole's lips don't part for her. "Is everything okay?"

 

Nicole stiffens. Her skin burns from the younger girl's contact, the lingering taste of Mikshun's flavor still raw on her mouth. She swallows the bitterness in her throat and plasters what she hopes is a reassuring smile on her face.

 

"I'm fine, baby. What about you? You must be freezing." She shrugs her windbreaker off and wraps it around Waverly's shoulders. "Let's get you inside."

 

She tries to protest as Nicole slides her hands beneath her knees and lifts her into her arms, but exhaustion soon overtakes her. She tucks her head against Nicole's chest, burying her face in the redhead's warmth. 

 

Nicole can feel the eyes of the firemen boring into her as she passes them. She holds Waverly tighter against her chest and squares her shoulders, meeting their stares with hostility. 

 

They retreat several steps back and the man standing at the front of the group narrows his eyes. He lifts his hood, shielding his features from Nicole, and turns to follow his brethren.

 

Dolls and Doc are sitting on the porch, a thousand questions swarming in their eyes. 

 

"Tomorrow," she hates how desperate her voice sounds. "Please."

 

Doc's gaze softens at the sight of Waverly in her arms. He rises to his feet and, with a gruff nod that could only be sweet coming from him, holds the Homestead door open for them. 

 

Nicole's shoulders relax. "Thank you, Henry." She notices Dolls's frown. "I promise I'll explain in the morning."

 

*

 

*

 

She places Waverly in her bed and tucks her in gently, cocooning her in thick layers of blankets. The brunette doesn't stir once.

 

Nicole brushes Waverly's hair to the side of her forehead, furrowing her brow when her skin is scorching to the touch.

 

Of course. Her heat. 

 

She wants to run. She wants to jump in her police cruiser and bury her head in paperwork until Nedley forcibly cuts her shift. 

 

The Alpha in her heart won't let her. 

 

She stares down at Waverly's small form bundled beneath the comforter and can't bear to tear herself away. Quietly, she slips out of the room and closes the door.

 

She dials Nedley's number and mumbles something about a family emergency. The excuse is enough to placate the old man. He wishes her well and gruffly states that he expects her back in on Thursday morning. 

  
She ends the call and silently steps back into Waverly's room. Nicole tosses her phone into the armchair and is about to join it when Waverly whimpers into her pillow, her face twisting into a frightened grimace. 

 

Another tug of guilt pulls at Nicole's gut. She sighs in defeat and kicks off her boots. She settles in beside Waverly as quietly as she can, barely daring to breathe. The brunette automatically snuggles up against her, a soft purr rumbling her throat. It calms the Alpha, and some of the dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach begins to uncoil. 

 

A lump forms in her throat as she realizes this may very well be the last night she gets to spend with her girlfriend. The Omega's scent drifts towards her and Nicole grits her teeth. Every exquisite scent radiating off the woman's body sends a fresh rush of blood straight to her loins. She groans. 

 

In the morning they'll talk. In the morning, Waverly will be free to leave her if she chooses. And honestly? Nicole won't blame her if she does. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Just to let you guys know, some of the events from season 2 are going to get a little chronologically jumbled. Since the Mikshun incident was resolved so quickly in this AU some things are going to happen a lot sooner and a lot later._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 

 

Waverly awakes to the sound of a clamor coming from somewhere downstairs. She stirs slowly, content to be buried under the warmth of the blankets. 

 

"Nicole?" she sighs and stretches out her legs, searching for the redhead's mass. She opens her eyes when her limbs find the space beside her empty.

 

Waverly frowns and presses her nose to the sheets. Though the sheets are cold Nicole's scent is fresh and, judging by the fact that her boots are tucked neatly against the wall, she hasn't gone far. 

 

Waverly relaxes and for the first time notices how drenched she is. Her sweater is clinging to her back and her neck is damp with sweat. She grimaces.

 

She throws the covers off and sits up, peeling her sweater off as she goes. She winces as the material scratches against her skin and quickly discards it in exchange for a lightweight shawl. As she stands she realizes her torso isn't the only place that's wet. 

 

Waverly groans. 

 

Of course.  _That's_  why she went to bed as a feverish mess and woke up so sweaty. Why she had been so ravenous for Nicole back at her apartment. 

 

Fudge nuggets. If she had known her heat was going to come overnight she would have at least tried to tidy up a bit. The thought of Nicole bedding her in a messy den makes her restless.

 

Perhaps that's all the more reason to find the Alpha more quickly.

 

As quickly as she can Waverly rearranges the piles of blankets and pillows until she's mostly satisfied with the results. The nagging Omega within her begs her to situate it more, but the other half of her is ninety percent certain that if she doesn't find Nicole soon she might explode.

 

Waverly tears herself away from the nest and slips out into the hall. She scents the air, smiling to herself in triumph when she picks out the redhead's faint essence. She quietly makes her way down the stairs and nearly melts at the sight that greets her.

 

Nicole is bent over a mixing bowl, swearing beneath her breath. A bag of flour is tipped on its side, its contents spilling onto the counter. A cloud of powder blooms into the air, causing the redhead to squeeze her eyes shut and sneeze.

 

Waverly's heart swells with affection.

 

She chuckles and steps all the way into the room. "Nicole, what are you doing?"

 

Nicole freezes and glances up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Waverly watches as her mouth parts to taste the air and Nicole's eyes instantly darken with hunger.  "I was going to make you breakfast." She glances down at the mixing bowl full of batter. "I found a vegan pancake recipe and I thought you might be hungry-

 

Waverly takes the bowl from her and sets it on the table. She wraps her arms around Nicole's torso, pulling her close. She sinks into the warmth of her body and presses her nose below the angle of the deputy's jaw. Her scent is strongest here, a tantalizing mix of sandalwood and vanilla.

 

"You're so sweet," Waverly murmurs. "But I don't really want to eat right now." Nicole's scent is so overwhelming it nearly makes her knees buckle. Her stomach leaps in delight at knowing that  _she_  is the one effecting the Alpha so greatly. 

 

She steps up on her tip toes and places a searing kiss on the deputy's lips and smirks. "At least not food." Waverly leans in and slams their lips together, groaning as Nicole parts instantly for her. She hums in delight when she feels the deputy's tongue slide against her own, and nips against her bottom lip in response.

 

 That earns a small grunt from Nicole, and she pulls away, her pupils dark. 

 

"Waverly, stop."

  
Waverly pulls away, confused. She watches Nicole squirm away and fights the pang of hurt that lashes across her ribs.  "What's wrong?" she asks.

 

Nicole bites her lip. "I don't think this is the best idea." 

 

The words are suffocating and it doesn't take long for panic to begin bubbling in her stomach. "What isn't the best idea?" 

 

Nicole looks ready to bolt and Waverly can feel a lump beginning to form in her throat. She knew this would happen. After all, who would ever fall in love with an Earp, let alone want to knot one?

 

"Do you not want to be with me?"

 

Nicole's eye widen. "Waverly, no.  _God_ , no. Of course I want to be with you." She takes a shuddering breath and tucks a strand of Waverly's hair behind her ear. "I want you more than anything. But there's something I need to ask you."

 

The pounding of Waverly's heart slows to a more manageable pace and she exhales in relief. "Okay."

 

Nicole bites her lip. "Baby, what do you remember about last night?" 

 

Last night? Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

 

Waverly thinks for a moment. "I came home from my shift," she says slowly. "We spoke for a bit and I gave you a massage?"

 

Nicole looks pained. "Anything else?"

 

There's a desperation in her eyes that makes Waverly uneasy. 

 

"I remember kissing you," she strains to recall. Patches of memory are missing, something she's become all too familiar with over the past few weeks. Heat floods her cheeks as she remembers their rendezvous in Nicole's kitchen. "I, uh, remember tasting you." 

 

Her Omega can't help but salivate at the memory. She squeezes her thighs together to relieve the pressure the thought sent pounding to her core.

 

_Focus._

 

Waverly frowns. "There's not much else to be honest. Next thing I remember you and Wynonna were standing over me in the barn."

 

She has never seen Nicole so shaken, and the amount of distress emanating from the redhead is seriously starting to worry her now. The Alpha exhales through her nose and leans against the counter to steady herself. She refuses to meet Waverly's eyes.

 

"Nicole," Waverly swallows. "You're scaring me."

 

"Waverly, that-that  _thing_  cuffed me to a chair." Nicole takes several deeps breaths and swallows thickly. Waverly waits patiently, running her hands soothingly through the deputy's mane. 

 

After a while Nicole's voice steadies and she clears her throat. "After you were done-" she gestures below her hips. "It straddled me and. . ." She can't bring herself to speak the words.

 

Waverly's mouth feels dry. Her hands stop stroking Nicole's hair. 

 

"I tried, baby. I tried to get you off me, but it had me restrained and-," Nicole's voice finally breaks. "I-it made me finish." 

 

_It made me finish._

 

Waverly feels like her head was dunked underwater. Somewhere above the depths of the oceans she can hear Nicole's muffled words. 

 

"Waverly, I swear on my life that I didn't want it. I never would have kissed you if I had known it would lead to this," Nicole grips the edges of the table until her knuckles turn white. "And now you could be. . ." Her gaze settles on Waverly's belly.

 

_It made me finish._

"I'm so sorry, baby. I never wanted to saddle you with this. With  _me_."

 

And for once their roles are reversed. The usually patient, calm Alpha is trembling for her forgiveness and Waverly is the one with the authority to send her running. 

 

_It made me finish._

And as terrified as she is at the prospect, Waverly can't find a single cell in her body that wants to reject Nicole. 

 

"Hey," she takes Nicole's hands, tracing the lines of her palms. "We'll deal with this together. I'm not afraid, Nicole. I chose you for a reason." Waverly squeezes her hands gently. "If you say you had no control, I believe you."

 

Nicole shudders against her and Waverly knows that tears are finally spilling down her cheeks. She purrs softly, allowing the Alpha to bury her face in Waverly's neck. 

 

"I thought I was going to lose you," Nicole breathes.

 

"Lose me?" Waverly echoes. "Nicole Haught, you look at me." She tilts the Alpha's chin up to look at her. "There is not a single thing in this world that could drive me away from you," the brunette's voice softens. "I meant every word when I asked you to be my mate."

 

Nicole nods against the crook of her shoulder, and a grumbles something deep and guttural. Her scent is suddenly much more pungent, and despite the wet tears on her neck Waverly can smell the arousal pumping fiercely from the disquieted Alpha.

 

A rough whine escapes Nicole's throat that Waverly recognizes as embarrassment. She stifles a giggle. 

 

"Ugh, look at me," Nicole's cheeks burn and she clears her throat. "I got tear stains on your blouse." She glances around, wincing at the pile of flour slumped on the counter. "And I've made a complete mess." 

 

_To hell with the flour._

 

"Where does Wynonna keep the dustpan? I really should clean this up." She tries to maneuver herself so that she isn't pressed so firmly against Waverly's, well, everything.  

 

"While I appreciate the thought, baby," Waverly purrs at the notion and leans in until her teeth scrape along the shell of Nicole's ear, "the mess is the least of my concerns right now." She takes the Alpha's hands and lowers them to rest on her hips, scooting so close that she might as well be grinding against the Alpha's front. She knows they should talk more, hell, she knows she should _care_ more about what happened, but right now the only thing clouding her mind is the firmness of Nicole's abdomen and the hunger in her eyes.

 

"Please, Nicole," she breathes. "I'm ready." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter but it needed to be written to progress the story. But never fear! Smut is coming in the next chapter. No pun intended ;) 
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta for this story. Often times I finish a chapter and upload it very early in the morning, only to later wake up and find grammar mistakes, etc. Message me on Tumblr if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hypothetical fic, more of an exploration of a scenario that could have arisen in canon but didn't. Nicole, being the gentlewoman that we all know and love would never, under any circumstances, touch Waverly if she wasn't fully coherent. We see in the show how concerned she was about Waverly's consent when she found out Mikshun had been possessing her; think of this as an alternative route to that conversation. Let's say that this was about 50% Waverly and 50% Gooverly. I'll leave it up to you to guess which was present when.
> 
> Anyways, I want to continue this fic. I have a general idea of where I want to take this, and it's basically going to be an AU of season 2 with A/B/O and an additional plot point ;) Let me know if you'd like to see more of this, or come yell at me @haughtsbiceps on tumblr.


End file.
